<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome Home by strifefairs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639482">Welcome Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strifefairs/pseuds/strifefairs'>strifefairs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fingering, Gay fruits, Like so much, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, They love each other so much okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strifefairs/pseuds/strifefairs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud successfully seduces his boyfriend with a little help from Tifa and Aerith. Zack completely eats it up and wants to repay the favor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This might be the best nsfw piece I've ever written, honestly. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cloud had been staring at the mirror for minutes now, his reflection frowning back at him. Tifa and Aerith had suggested that he get dolled up, but this was a bit… overboard, in his opinion. He hardly recognized himself. Black mesh top, tight shorts, fishnets, platforms, and a thin choker to complete the look. If he could crawl out of his own skin he would. Aerith and Tifa, however, had never seemed happier with themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cloud, you look amazing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last thing you need is eyeliner, and maybe some lipstick, what do you think Aerith?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lipstick would be the perfect touch!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud lifted his hand, “Not happening. And I’m taking this off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no you aren’t,” Aerith rushed over, swatting his hand away, “Zack is going to eat you up, choker and all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud felt his ears grow warm, even more so when Aerith let out a giggle. He sighed in defeat, turning to face them, slightly stumbling in the platforms as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This better work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa nodded, “I know it will. He’s been away for, what, three days now? You could wear </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he’d love it. But this,” She motioned up and down Cloud’s body, “This is going to be such a surprise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tifa looked through her purse, finding what she deemed the ‘perfect shade’ of lipstick. Aerith approached him from one side with eyeliner in hand, Tifa flanked him on the other. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This better be the best sex of my life. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself, struggling to keep his face still as the two finished their tasks. When they were done, they both backed away, audibly gasping. Cloud raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look </span>
  <em>
    <span>so hot </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cloud, this is perfect!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud groaned disapprovingly, putting his hands on hips and turning around to face the mirror again. He took a few steps closer to look at the makeup. It was well done, he had to admit. Made him look… good? Maybe. But it seemed it didn’t matter what he thought anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our work is done, so we’re gonna head out!” Tifa announced, grabbing the bedroom door handle. Cloud waved over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>take the makeup off, you hear me?” Aerith pointed at him in the mirror. He groaned again, but in resignation. “Good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bedroom door shut, and a few seconds later, the apartment door shut too. The silence was actually more overwhelming than they were. Staring at his reflection was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>helping. He needed something to do in the meantime. Mood lighting? Candles? Was he supposed to come up with something to say when his boyfriend walked through the door? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s start with candles. </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The purr of Zack’s motorcycle got closer, causing his stomach to flip. He was so nervous and excited that he could throw up, probably. Regardless, he flicked off the lights, made sure none of the candles were going to fall, and laid down on the couch, his elbow lifting his head high enough that he had clear eye contact with the door. His heart was hammering so hard it felt like it was going to explode through his chest. Cloud reached for his phone, scrolling through the encouraging texts he got from Tifa and Aerith several minutes before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe, it’s just Zack. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When he heard Zack put the keys in the lock, Cloud gently placed his phone on the table and took a deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Better blow my back out for this one, Fair. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He mused, making sure his outfit was just right before the door swung open. Zack was staring at the ground when he entered, taking off his shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cloud? I’m finally home, sorry for the-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud cleared his throat, quickly gaining the attention of Zack who simply froze in place. His eyes worked their way up Cloud’s body, and Cloud couldn’t help but feel flustered by the star-struck expression on Zack’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” Was all Zack could manage. He backed into the door to shut it. “Holy shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud sat up, stretching his arms above his head to show off his midriff. “Glad you’re home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, me too.” Zack tossed the apartment keys on the kitchen table, starting to take off his jacket, and Cloud took the opportunity to stand up and saunter over to Zack, feigning any ounce of confidence he had. But Zack was, as the girls predicted, eating it up. Entirely. Zack tossed his jacket aside when he saw Cloud approaching. He looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span> at Cloud, which was new. Being taller than Zack right now was kind of an ego boost. “You look.. So fucking good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kidding? You’re oozing sex right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack chuckled, tugging Cloud by the hips, “You know what I mean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack slipped his finger underneath Cloud’s choker, giving it a gentle pull. Cloud swallowed, very aware of Zack’s hand touching his throat. He realized he really missed the feeling of their bodies pressed together like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is cute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is! It suits you, I think.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>think you need to talk less,” Cloud grabbed the front of Zack’s shirt, forcing him into the door, “And touch me more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack hummed, slowly moving his hands from Cloud’s hips to his torso, playing with the mesh fabric between his fingers. Cloud leaned forward, resting his lips just next to Zack’s, his breath starting to feel less shaky the closer he got. Gently, Cloud nudged his knee into Zack’s crotch, resulting in a low, guttural groan that sent aroused chills down Cloud’s spine. Zack met his lips with soft kisses that quickly grew sloppy and needy. Hands entangled in Zack’s hair, Cloud tried to press himself into Zack as close as possible, feeling his boyfriend’s hands travel under the mesh and up towards his chest. Teasingly, Zack brushed his thumbs over his nipples, sending more chills down his back. Cloud rested his head in Zack’s shoulder, yanking his hair as a means of encouraging him to continue. His feet were really starting to hurt, though. Cloud lifted his head for a moment, releasing his hands from Zack’s hair. Zack immediately stopped, moving his hands to Cloud’s shoulders instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These shoes hurt so bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack snickered, pushing both of them away from the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably shouldn’t do this by the front door anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud caught Zack’s hand in his own, practically dragging him to their bedroom which softly glowed with candles. The scent was nice, too. Quickly retreating to the edge of the bed, Cloud slipped off the platforms and threw them aside, sighing from relief as soon as the pressure was lifted. Zack looked around the room with his signature puppy-like smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really outdid yourself, Cloudy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank the girls for the outfit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure to!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Cloud finished massaging his feet to relieve the rest of the ache, Zack gently cupped his face and planted a kiss on his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m very glad to be home, and not just for this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too. Missed you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, how cute~” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud jokingly swatted Zack’s hand away, motioning for Zack to switch positions with him. Zack scooted onto the bed, letting Cloud lean down to gently press his lips against his neck; he was hoping to leave as many lipstick marks as possible. As he left his mark, Cloud ran his palm from the top of Zack’s chest all the way to his jeans, lighting tugging on his belt so that Zack could get the hint. While he worked on undoing his belt, Cloud lifted Zack’s shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He helped Zack shimmie out of his jeans as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I want-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ruining the fantasy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack laughed at that, thoughtfully running his finger under Cloud’s chin before letting him continue. Slowly, Cloud left kisses one by one down Zack’s chest, admiring how good the lipstick looked on his skin. He could tell Zack was enjoying the sight as well considering how loudly his heart was beating as he went. He finally dropped to his knees, taking a quick glance up at Zack who was smiling down at him, silently reassuring Cloud that he was doing a good job. Carefully, he pulled Zack’s boxers down and, even though he had seen his boyfriend naked hundreds of times, his face instantly went hot. The grunt Zack made wasn’t helping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud nudged Zack’s legs open a bit more so that he could properly sit in front of him, and as soon as he was comfortable, he took Zack’s cock in his hand and ran his thumb gently over the tip, a bead of pre-cum quickly forming. Zack sucked in a breath at the feeling, instinctively jerking his hips upwards into his hand. Cloud couldn’t help but chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve barely started and you’re already trying to fuck my hand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was gone for three days man, what did you expect?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eager to work him up, Cloud gave his cock a few more pumps before sitting up on his knees and licking his shaft from bottom to top. He felt Zack’s leg twitch as soon as he went down on him. Gently easing his dick into his mouth, Cloud felt his own body start to react, especially when Zack’s hand roughly yanked at his head, forcing his cock down his throat. He worked on him for several minutes, bobbing his head up and down to the rhythm of Zack’s small thrusts. Zack fucking his throat was making him just as needy too. He tried to multitask, fumbling for his zipper while still getting his boyfriend off, but Zack must have noticed the rhythm was off and lifted Cloud’s head off of him. A bit of drool fell down his chin. Both of them were breathing pretty heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry. These shorts are impossible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come ‘ere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack assisted Cloud off of the carpet, helping him slide down his shorts, fishnets coming with them. At least they weren’t ripped - Aerith would’ve killed him. He removed his top as well, finally free from all of the tight clothing. They did their job, but he was glad they were gone. Zack lifted one of his legs, encouraging Cloud to straddle him, and he did so with ease. Their bodies were pressed together again, and the way their skin touched was intoxicating. Zack moved his hand between them and held Cloud’s cock, poking Cloud’s wrist as a way to ask to touch his. Cloud nodded, resting his head on Zack’s shoulder as the two of them teased each other with gentle touches and squeezes. There was no point in trying to hold it in, so Cloud freely moaned into Zack’s skin which had more of an effect than intended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound so pretty.” Zack murmured in his ear, “You put on quite a show, you know that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That.. Nng-” Cloud swallowed hard, “That was the point..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it definitely worked.” Zack hummed, quickening his pace which caused Cloud’s to falter. Cloud wrapped both of his arms around Zack’s neck, feeling the constant waves of arousal wash over him with every movement of Zack’s hand. His whole body was on fire and tingly, and he just wanted more. Zack wasn’t making it easy to focus by whispering sweet nothings into the side of his face. He rocked his body into Zack’s touch, doing the very thing he made fun of Zack for earlier, breathlessly groaning his name. His stomach was in knots as he got closer to the edge. “You wanna cum?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-Not yet.” He mumbled, tapping on the back of Zack’s neck to get him to slow down, “Not yet, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack nuzzled into the side of his face. “I gotcha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud, catching his breath, leaned away for a moment and simply took in the view. Zack was beautifully flushed, and his eyes in the lighting were breathtaking. Zack must have noticed him staring by the way he was beaming at him. Cloud smiled back, kissing his lips briefly. His hand played with the hair on the back of Zack’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So far so good?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Very </span>
  </em>
  <span>good.” Zack emphasized, “But let me treat you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You treat me all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I like to!” Cloud rolled his eyes, Zack playfully pouting in response. “Please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud grinned a bit, pressing their foreheads together. He could stay like this forever, honestly. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shiva </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wanted more so badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me like you mean it, then.” He whispered, and Zack sprung to life immediately with a victorious </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span> before smothering Cloud in several kisses again. They didn’t last long - Cloud eagerly crawled towards the back of the bed, purposefully stretching back on his knees so that his ass was exposed in the air. Zack snickered, clearly amused at how unsubtle Cloud was being when he was usually the exact opposite. He dug around in their bedside drawer, taking out a half empty bottle of lube. Damn, had they really gone through it that quickly?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry.” Cloud mumbled, pursing his lip. Zack winked at him, making the back of his neck tingle in anticipation. Zack scooted over behind him, opening the bottle with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>click, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Cloud buried his face into his pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers slicked, Zack gently slipped one finger into him, letting Cloud get used to the feeling before adding another. The way Zack’s fingers worked inside him was so stimulating, but still not enough. He knew Zack wasn’t going all out yet - drawing out every stretch of his fingers in order to tease Cloud until he just couldn't take it anymore. Cloud exhaled shakily, pushing his body into Zack’s fingers to get him deeper. But his boyfriend wasn’t falling for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck… C’mon..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I like you like this, gorgeous.” Zack calmly cooed, plunging another finger into him, sending what felt like ice down his back. It went straight to his dick, too. Cloud shifted his body so that he could touch himself, alleviating the throbbing in his cock, even if it was only for a moment. He could feel himself dripping pre-cum onto the sheets. Cloud whined with each rough shove of Zack’s fingers, but despite how hard he was being stretched open, Zack barely brushed his prostate. Which was agonizing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please..” Cloud pleaded, pumping his cock harder, “Zack.. Ah-!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Can’t take this anymore,” He gripped his pillow, “Fuck me, please-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy~” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud had to let go of his dick before he came. Zack’s fingers left him, so he took the opportunity to bring himself down from the momentary high. The bottle opened again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That close, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S..Shut up..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack chuckled. “Love you~” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack lifted Cloud’s hips again, sitting further up and aligning himself with Cloud. He pushed his cock into Cloud’s body again and, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was it exhilarating. He felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Shit-” Cloud’s moans prompted Zack to start pounding into him, equally as needy as Cloud, it seemed. Zack tightened his grip around Cloud’s waist, nails digging into his skin. The grunts Zack released were so hot and dripping lust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cloud, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” One of Zack’s hands moved to Cloud’s hair, yanking it forcefully so that his head whipped backwards. Cloud choked out a moan in response. “You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good </span>
  </em>
  <span>for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack fucked him relentlessly, each thrust deeper than the last. The sound of skin on skin echoed in their small bedroom, and the headboard thumped into the wall in tempo. He didn’t even care if the neighbors heard. Hell, he was fine if everyone in the complex knew that they belonged to each other. That actually turned him on more. Before he had the chance, Zack reached under his body and jerked him off, albeit aimlessly. Zack started to groan his name repeatedly; hastily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cloud.. Want to see your face..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud repositioned himself so that he and Zack were face to face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shiva,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zack looked so hot. There was a hunger in his eyes that needed to be fulfilled. Cloud suddenly felt their lips colliding, and his legs had hardly been spread before Zack pounded into him again. At this angle, his cock hit his prostate perfectly. Cloud’s voice was breaking with every strangled cry of Zack’s name. He desperately pulled Zack closer, clawing at his back while Zack bit down on his shoulder to suppress his own screams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t… I can’t-!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Me too,” Zack muttered, “Cum for me, sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zack..! Fuck!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrenaline rushed through his entire body as he came, everything being quite literally fucked out of him. Cum spilled on his and Zack's torso, but that didn’t matter.The feeling of pure bliss rode out his orgasm, the overstimulation on his prostate prolonging the high. He nearly came again when Zack finally released inside of him, filling him up completely. Cloud felt it drip down his thigh. Still clinging to Zack, Cloud attempted to calm his sporadic, shaky breathing while Zack still whispered his name, just as breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Zack eventually mumbled into his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud hummed, gliding his hands up and down Zack’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so sexy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud punched his arm, “Stop it. Get me some water.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m definitely back home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gave you the best sex of your life, the least you can do is get me water.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That good, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cloud laughed through his nose, “You tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack winked, cautiously sliding off the bed, pulling on his boxers, and heading towards the door. Cloud sat up, pressing his back against the cool surface of the headboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better hold me too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yessir!” Zack called out, “That’s my favorite part.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Zack walked out into the kitchen, Cloud reached over to grab his phone. He opened up his camera, seeing his lipstick smeared down his chin, and eyeliner almost completely sweated off. He snapped a quick selfie and sent it in a group chat with Aerith, Tifa, and himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Thanks. Don’t think I’ll be able to walk for a few days.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>